But It's Okay
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: A fanfic commission! She admired his hardworking spirit and, after what everything they went through in the cases, and after what Apollo went through in his life, she loved his perseverance. She loved the hard-working side of him. She loved, despite everything, he was still very kind. He was always really gentle and wouldn't hesitate to let his feelings known. Spoilers for AJ.


But It's Okay

Phoenix had managed to save up enough money to take the two out for a special meal – one that they usually didn't get. At first, Trucy was worried. She was worried something was wrong with her Papa. She was worried that the news that Phoenix, her precious Papa, was bad news.

The meal was, expectantly, delicious. It was unusually expensive and Phoenix had the two of them even dress up, though not completely. Trucy just couldn't help but wonder if her precious Papa was alright. She often wondered about Phoenix and with how weird things he had been lately since Apollo's last epic case.

She knew that the singer, Lamiroir, had something to do with it, even though it was exposed that she was able to understand and speak English, but that she was also blind. The woman seemed forlorn when she had to leave her and Apollo behind…

Though, despite the troubled storm in her heard, Trucy couldn't help but admit that Apollo looked handsome in his dressed up outfit. He always looked dashing in his usual suit that he wore in court – but it was nice to see him in something different for once. He was always kind to Trucy, even though he was older and always seemed to be super annoyed at Trucy's magic and antics.

It didn't matter if Apollo had gotten mad or annoyed at her. It was cute when he got mad. His expressions were always really cute and it didn't help that it was also super easy to irritate the older one. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she always had a bit of a crush on him. She would often find her feelings tingle around him. She tried to control herself whenever he was around.

She admired his hardworking spirit and, after what everything they went through in the cases, and after what Apollo went through in his life, she loved his perseverance. She loved the hard-working side of him. She loved, despite everything, he was still very kind. He was always really gentle and wouldn't hesitate to let his feelings known.

It was rather strange whenever he would strain his eyes in the middle of cross-examination but still. She liked that strange side of him.

And then Phoenix finally dropped the bombshell – Trucy and Apollo were actually half-siblings this whole time.

Embarrassed, Trucy tried her best to bury her feelings. It shook her feelings so deeply she forgot the restaurant's name. She forgot what she ate. She forgot what she even wore. It'd be too dramatic to say that she felt her world fall apart – instead, she felt silly. She had remembered having conversations with her friends in school about having small crushes on their siblings. Eventually, as children were wont to do, they grew out of it.

They grew out of their crushes but Trucy couldn't help but wonder if Apollo had known himself deep down inside. She couldn't help but feel, at times, like a little sister to Apollo more than an assistant for him. The way he was always irritated and kind… Had he always known?

She couldn't help but feel her heart break. She was still a child deep inside. She hoped that Apollo didn't see her as such.

Still, she was relieved. She was relieved that at least Apollo wouldn't treat her any differently, she thought. She knew she still had to ways to go…

After a show, weeks after the big reveal, Trucy felt she couldn't be alone with Apollo. For a while, she avoided his gaze. She still wanted to sort her feelings out. She wanted to push it away and look at Apollo normally. She already had a normal relationship with her Papa… so why couldn't she look at the other lawyer normally?

Long after, Phoenix got his badge back. The two managed to split the work amongst themselves and money finally started to flow normally in. Trucy had the option to either continue her magician's work or to go to school full time – and Trucy chose to continue her magician's work. Granted, she still went to school but she didn't want to fall behind on her skills.

That particular night, for Trucy, had been hard. The audience were tough on her that night. Then again, lately she had a lot on her mind.

Apollo had picked her up instead of Phoenix. The change was made during the intermission of her show and she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to focus on the rest of the show, and for a while, it seemed it didn't work. She had thought she completely lost the audience but they ended up giving her a bigger cheer at the end.

In the end, she felt like she could fly – maybe everything will be okay. She smiled as she took a bow. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She truly loved the stage, maybe it was in her blood. Her parents were the top magicians in the world, after all…

After she cleaned up, after she got dressed, after she put everything away, after she finally left the stage, she met up with her half-brother, Apollo Justice.

His brow, always furrowed always burrowed, with a proud smile on his face. She knew that he didn't really enjoy magic as much as she did but it always warmed her heart that he still watched it to the end, till the encore's end.

"Hey," he said as he ruffled her hair. "Good show."

Trucy couldn't help but blush. "T-thanks, Apollo!" She chirped happily. She had been feeling a bit tired but she felt a renewed energy after he did that. The two talked of casual things – how each other's day went, what they had to eat, what they learned, if anything was new.

Throughout the walk home, the two talked casually. Trucy forced her annoying feelings out of her head. In her heart, she was disappointed that her one romantic interest turned out to be a half-brother. But in her weeks that followed, she realized that throughout her life, it had only been her.

Granted, Papa adopting her was one thing that kept her off the streets, out of orphanages, and in school did her a world of service. She'll always be grateful to Phoenix Wright for that but… after realizing who Apollo really was and why they were connected so…

She finally realized that she didn't lose a crush, she gained a brother. She gained a family. Along with Papa Wright, her family is starting to expand. She was sure she'll fall in love with someone later – the world was too big to be lonely in.

She has a family now. Her family grew, but it's okay.


End file.
